


I Should've Guessed

by gayexol



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Nonsense, One Shot, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayexol/pseuds/gayexol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn walks up to the Resistance base knowing a few things:<br/>Poe's jacket feels heavy on his shoulders.<br/>He'll most likely be dead in a few days.<br/>He has to find Poe Dameron alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should've Guessed

**Author's Note:**

> i had to rewrite this scene bc I love torturing myself with gay drivel alright have fun kids

Finn feels tiny and lost within the sea of orange and gleaming grey metal of the Resistance base, the world one fleeing wave of chaos shuffling from X-wing to X-wing, him caught with the tide and pushed to the fringes of the overwhelming crowd. His eyes travel across the base in a way barely hides his anxiety, and he forces his legs to move, frantically checking the area. Dameron. He _has_ to be here.

The greatest damn pilot in the galaxy can’t be killed by one little crash, right?

The hard raps of his boots against the pavement barely registers above the noise emanating from the rushing fighters and pilots, Finn weaving his way through them and towards the first row of aircraft. A few yards in front of him the cockpit of a battered X-wing pops open and with it, a pilot hops out of it and onto the cracked ground. Finn doesn’t know why, but he stands still, back straight and lips silent as he watches from afar, the streams of people not acknowledging his unwavering presence amongst them. He waits.The pilot’s freckled hands move up towards his dirty helmet, fingers slipping under the curved metal edge, about to take it off- 

BB-8, the little bastard, rolls right into his legs in and nearly knocks Finn off his feet, it spinning wildly over to the same pilot he’d been eyeing. Finn instinctively glances down in an attempt to balance himself before he falls over, and when he looks back up, he can’t believe it. Dark curls fall over Poe Dameron’s excited eyes as he bends down and talks to BB-8, the warm smile on his face getting brighter by the second. BB-8 is shaking and beeping so hard it seems like it’s about to explode, head beckoning over to Finn as Poe’s low voice asks where he is. He glances up and makes eye contact with Finn, and then the whole world stops. 

Poe’s face is goddamn sunshine and his broadening grin is sending shivers down the back of Finn’s neck. And there it is, the burning light scraping against his ribs against the dark of his chest, and suddenly the wind is knocked out of his lungs and all Finn can do is look on with a dumbfounded expression of disbelief. He can’t help but feel delirious as his legs shuffle forward towards Poe, almost shaking his head from the sheer impossibility of it all. Something heavy stirs behind Finn’s heart and he feels a foreign emotion rush down to his fingertips and he can’t believe it, he _can’t believe he’s alive_. 

“Poe,” he whispers, and the other man stands up finally, facing him with a stunned face as a glimmer of joy flashes in his eyes. “Poe Dameron, you’re alive,” he says louder this time, almost trying to convince his short-circuited mind that _yes, this isn’t just a dream_. 

Finn is running faster than he’s ever ran in his entire life, caring more about this pilot, about _Poe_ , about his friend more than anything. Poe huffs out a chuckle and mumbles a surprised ‘no’, and then he starts full-out running too, the two of them bounding across the tarmac towards the other. In a few whirlwind seconds, everything, anything else, every other piece of the entire world has snapped away into nothing and all there is left is Poe and Finn. “

Buddy!” Poe yells as they finally collide, the both of them jumping up and throwing their arms around each other. 

Suddenly, the world comes crashing back down in full color, Finn barely remembering how to breathe. He feels drugged, adrenaline coursing down his skin like lightening and he knows from Poe’s quickening heartbeat that he feels the same. Their hug feels far too short as they reluctantly pull away at last, hurried words falling from rushing lips as BB-8 rolls over and parks itself between their legs.

Poe explains in detail about how he woke up the night of the crash alone and confused, mentioning that he thought Finn was killed himself. Finn is still a mumbling mess and he’s pretty sure he hasn’t blinked once since he reunited with Poe, but Poe seems too caught up in their conversation to notice the way the ex-Stormtrooper is staring. It takes all of Finn’s dwindling self-restraint in order to not pull Poe into a hug again, so he guesses he’ll just have to settle with the comforting discovery that Poe Dameron is alive for now.


End file.
